Sayonara
by Ellsweetella
Summary: She knew her fate, and she left, their heart broken. To her, Kaito was everything, but he has found someone new. She accepted it, wishing them the best with her final breath. MeikoXKaitoXMiku One-shot.


This is a one-shot on MeikoXKaitoXMiku. I hope that you will like it! Please read and review Hope you will like it!

Sayonara

Meiko clutched the medical report, tears stinging her eyes. A tumour in her inner spine. She was a doctor, and she knew the risk in surgery. A small mistake might cost her the use of her legs. Damn. She was afraid, so damn afraid. She had a bright future before her. She was going to be a neurosurgeon and be someone _he _could be proud of. She spent a lot of effort to stop herself from drinking her favourite alcohol.

Everything was useless now. She was dying. She was no longer the same now. She… she was not worthy of his love, his time… It was time to let go. Time to allow him to fly.

She told him to meet her at the place where they first meet. It was around five years ago and he memory of it brought a smile to her face.

_The breeze carried the salty scent of the sea. She was enjoying her favourite sake when a masked man with a man purse whizzed past her, followed by a blue haired man running towards her. Before she could react, he bumped into her at full force, pressing her onto the sandy beach, her sake spilled all over the sand. His face was buried into her (ahem) huge chest, earning a tight slap across his face. Of course she didn't let the other man off. She grabbed a pail from Yuki and flung it at the robber. He fell headfirst and before he could escape, the patrolling police dragged him away. _

She could never forget his blush, his stutters and his silly innocence.

"Mei-chan?" his voice rang out. The sea wind caressed his soft blue hair. His deep blue eyes gazed deeply into hers, pulling her inside.

"Kaito," she shifted her gaze away from his eyes. She was afraid that if she gazed into his eyes any second longer, she would break.

That one word scared him. He was supposed to be 'Bakaito' to her, not 'Kaito'. Her eyes were so cold, not like the fiery Meiko she supposed to be.

"Let's break up."

The three words hit him. His world came crushing down, as tears fell.

"Miku is a really good girl. Forget me," she said, her heart breaking inside.

"Why? Mei-chan, why? Tell me!" he cried out desperately, gripping her shoulders like she was driftwood floating on a river when he was drowning.

"I don't love you." Such simple words cut him like a thousand daggers.

"Meiko…" he whispered as she turned around and left, leaving a trail of footsteps.

He was free now… Wasn't that what she wanted? Why is she hurting inside? Tears dripped down her face, falling onto the sand as the sea washed them away.

She collapsed, her back hurting like being shot by bullets.

* * *

It has been a few months since she last saw him. She had thought that time would heal all wounds. She was wrong. It still hurt a lot. She grabbed a bottle of liquor, drinking it all at once. How many bottle had she drank? She had lost count of it.

It was stupid. Her back was worse now. When will her time be up?

"Hey, Meiko!" Kiyoteru greeted Meiko.

"Hey." She giggled hysterically, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He's with her for quite a few months already…" he sat down, sighing.

"Bakaito and Miku?" Meiko laughed, her tears flowing down like a river. She ordered another bottle of liquor and gulped it down.

"Stop drinking!" Kiyoteru sighed, yanking the bottle away from Meiko's grip.

"You love him don't you? Then buck up! You are acting as a coward right now! Where has Meiko gone? Tell me!" Kiyoteru shook her vigorously, his heart aching for his best friend.

She laughed. "Who do you think you are? I am perfectly well! I am dying! I don't have a freaking choice! What about you? You still can't even muster the courage to confess to your century old crush! What's her name? Ella?"

Kiyoteru's face flushed. "Meiko, don't force yourself." His eyes soften.

"I love him… I really do. I want him to be happy, but… it is killing me inside…"

She fell onto the table, sound asleep. He sighed as he called Meito over to carry her home.

* * *

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mei-chan…" his all too familiar voice sounded out. Her heart stopped for a second.

"Yes?"

"I am getting married to Miku…"

"Ah. I see. Congratulations…" every word from him made her heart clenched in pain. Every word she uttered killed her inside.

"It's a week later. Would… Would you like to attend?" he hesitated.

Her heart cracked, breaking into a million pieces. It shattered into such small pieces that she could not feel it.

"Maybe… I will if I can make it… Miku is a really nice girl. Treasure her." she smiled dolefully. It was the day of her operation. Who knows is she can survive it.

"Okay… Bye. See you then," he said.

"Bye…" her tears fell. It was really too late. She was such an idiot. Really…

* * *

~a week later~

She closed her eyes as she was wheeled into the operation room. Was this a new beginning or is it the end?

Kiyoteru stood outside, holding a video camera in his hands.

"Let's go, Ella."

"Yes."

* * *

The teal hair petite girl bit her lower lip. She was so nervous! Her beautiful wedding gown shimmered under the gentle light. With a smile filled with happiness, she held the bouquet of flowers in her arm as she walked down the wedding aisle.

Kaito looked at the guests. Where was Meiko. Strangely, he felt relieved that she wasn't here. Kaito smiled at his bride. His beautiful bride… If only… If only she was Me… Stop! He loved Miku. Really!

He held her hand, and with a smile they said their wedding vows.

"Wait!" Kiyoteru shouted, bursting into the church.

"Kiyo-kun?" Miku gasped.

"Watch this first." He gasped, passing the memory card from the video camera to Kaito.

_Meiko entered the scene. "Kaito, I am sorry for lying to you all these while. The reason to why I broke up with you was not because I did not love you. I have a tumour in my inner spine. The surgery has a high risk and I might die anytime soon. I felt that it is better to let you go. I am so sorry for hurting you. I really am. I wish you happiness. Sayonara" _

Tears fell from Kaito's eyes. He collapsed onto the floor, his heart breaking. Why? Why must she tell him this now? He finally decided to let go of her… Why?

Ella's phone rang. Her face fell as tears coursed down. "It failed… The surgery failed… Mei-nee… Mei-nee…" she whispered collapsing into Kiyoteru's arms.

"NOO! Why? WHY!" Kaito shouted, his voice filled with despair.

"Kaito-kun…" Miku hugged Kaito from behind, comforting him. Meiko was like her older sister, always taking care of her… Why was fate so cruel? Why?

* * *

~a few years later~

"Mei-chan~ Look here!" Miku gushed pointing the camera at the little brunette. She giggled, waving at her pregnant mother.

"Papa!" she laughed, running to her father, hugging him. Kaito grinned, carrying her up, pecking her forehead.

He looked up to the sky, a smile on his face. Meiko has never left. She was living in their heart, in their memories.


End file.
